The Birthday Party
by InLoveWithMusic17
Summary: Raven's turning 18, and she's not afraid anymore. But, what are the rest of the titans going to do for her? And 3 titans just fell for her! A BBRae Fic. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

*_Beep Beep Beep*_

An annoying alarm clock is sounding through the walls. It is 6:30 in the freaking Morning.

Robin… Again.

"Guys! Get up, time to train! Common, hurry up!" He says walking through the corridors. Ugh… Is he kidding? Oh sometimes I feel like killing this boy. Hurry up, let's go train, eat healthy blah bla blaaah. Annoying as always. But what can I do. We have to stay in shape and … Ugh nope, there's no good side of this. I better get up quickly before Raven enters the bathroom and gets moody again. Why our rooms are in the same floor?! The worst torture ever.

Robin's POV

Hell! Can't these guys get ready in 10 minutes? At least I know Star is ready. Oh there she comes.

"Good morning friend Robin! Isn't this day looking gorgeous?" She said with her oh so beautiful smile and that radiant hair of hers.

"Hi Star, yes it is." For being October it's pretty sunny. "Did you sleep well?" I said trying not to sound to happy. Just her presence makes me wanna hug her. "Yes I did, thanks for asking Robin!"

"Morning guys". Cyborg said entering the common room. He goes to the fridge and takes a ham and cheese and asks us if we want some ham sandwiches, we answer yes and he starts preparing them.

"HELLO dudes and dudettes! How ya doing?". And there comes Beast Boy. Always so quite. Just give him 3 minutes and he will start arguing about our ham and his nasty tofu. Ugh, I hate that thing. Hey wait a minute, talking about Beast Boy, where's Raven?

"Uhh, BB, where's Raven?" I asked. He stares at me seriously and he says "Am I her GPS or her cape so I could know?" Well he's sensible today.

"No, but-"

"Why everybody thinks that I always know where she is, that's not my prob."

"Whoa whoa BB, relax, he's just asking, besides I do think you know where she's" Cyborg says looking at Beast Boy with a grin.

"Yeah? Well stop thinking too much, I don't. And Robin, you weren't the one who wanted us to do early training?" Yep, he's having his period. Ha, that was gross. We started heading out of the tower to the shore. We started warming up, when Starfire said something.

"Hum friends? I know where our dear friend Raven is…" She said looking up to the tower's roof and pointing her finger to something.

Beast Boy POV*

Starfire points her finger up to the sky and we all follow until we saw someone at sitting at the edge of the roof. It's Raven. It's curious, she hasn't gone there since a while, usually she stays with us but- oh no…

"Rob, hey what date's today?" I say getting up from the floor.

"Let me see" he says while he sees his watch. "Today's uh October 22nd, why?" he asks me.

"Dude… today's Raven birthday, that's why she's there…" As I said, everybody stares at me with worried looks. Two years ago this day was her worst nightmare. I bet she is trying to remember everything again. There are things that she can't quite remember like how she became a lil' girl and how long the world was stopped. Poor her, always torturing herself.

"You should go and talk with her, ask her if she's alright". Cy told me and I nodded. I morphed into a falcon and flew onto the roof.

Cyborg's POV

Oh no Raven. Today is her birthday, we all forgot it. This is the days when we have to be the nicest people to her. I know she stills fears her own self. It is so painful to see her like that; she's like my little sister y'know, the one that I never had. She tries to be so perfect for us, she tries to be so good and repair and old and healed wound. We all had forgiven her for something that wasn't her fault. It was Trigon's fault. That idiot made us suffered so much. But y'know what, that's an ol' story, it's in the past, I'll make Raven the best waffles cake she have seen in her life! She will love it!

"Rob, you know what to do, go with Starfire to the mall and buy your gifts, balloons, and party stuffs, 'kay?" He nods and leaves with his not official girlfriend.

Raven's POV

I'm sitting here, at the edge of the roof, watching the beautiful horizon; the sun is already up when I see one green falcon morphing to a green boy next to me. Beast Boy, I bet he's going to ask me if I am ok.

He sits next to me, he smells nice, like peppermint. "Morning Beast Boy" I say not taking my eyes of the sea. "Morning, are you ok?" Ha. I won. "Why wouldn't I?" I ask softly. "You know why Rae… ". He says to me. It is me or he sounds worried?

"It's Ra-ven, and gentle man at least would wish me a happy birthday before questioning my sanity." I say with a small smile of my face. He smiles too before answering me.

"I know, Happy Birthday RAE!" He says in a cheery tone of voice before hugging me tightly. Yep, he can hug me without fear of dying. Since a long, long time ago I stopped having that 'not physical contact' rule.

"Thanks, and yes I'm fine. I feel like I already got over it. I think I don't fear it anymore" I said. He looks at me with a questioning look. And finally says "Are you sure? I know it is difficult for you. I just want you to know that if you're not ok, you can count on me, right?".

"I know, but believe me, I feel fine, excellent actually. I spent so many years torturing myself; I stopped myself of being free, of living my life at the highest speed, to… feel…" I said. I felt like crying that last part.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Raven?" He asks me as a light blush spreads across my face. 'My Raven'. For some reason I feel my stomach almost swallowing itself.

Beast Boy POV

Oh Lord. What did I say?! Did I just call her Mine? I feel like dying! Oh God, she's blushing, dude, now I feel my own cheeks burning. This is so embarrassing. She turns her face and looks at my now red face and her blush dissipates and is replaced by a warm smile. Perfect now I'm blushing even more.

"My Raven? What was that?" She asks me with that oh glorious smile of hers.

"Uh sorry. Our Raven?" I ask cheaply. She turns again her eyes to the ocean, her smile never leaving her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, hi everybody, this is the second chapter, and here's where I reveal who are Raven's fans *_*! And I really hope you like it, and if there's something you think is wrong or any comment please tell me. Thanks for reading! Oh and Thanks to Kaarlinaa**!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all are property of DC Comics. :´(

Chap 2

**Robin's POV**

Wow, today's Raven's birthday… How could I forgot it?! She is like my sister, she's like my right hand she always helps me in any problem I have. And the day the she mostly needs us we, I forgot it. What kind of friend does that?

I need to do something for her… I know what will make her at least a lil happy…!

"Dear Robin, what should I buy to our friend Raven? Oh! Should I buy her the sexy feminine underwear!?" Starfire asks me almost screaming the last part. Some of the civilians stare at us with weird look. Awkward. I feel my face red now, great…

"Uh Star I don't think that's a good idea, why don't you do that with her other day? Maybe today you can buy her other thing, uh like a new book?" I ask hoping not to disappoint her. She is thinking because of the meditative look on her face.

"That is a wonderful idea! I will do that so we in our free days we can go shopping and we can try different underwear together!" Oh God, common Robin, don't be a perv. They are your friends delete that image from your brain…!

**Cyborg's POV**

Okay, so here's the flour, the soda, the milk, cinnamon, eggs, now mix it all.

Raven's so gonna love this. Her favorite food is waffles, and what a better way than to do them in a cake form?!

But I still think that this won't be enough to make her happy. I mean another happy birthday party between us, pretty boring if ya ask me. But what can I do to make it better? DUDE! I got an idea! What if I invite to titans east? I mean they're her friends too, and since Jinx joined them, Raven and she have become like the best friends! She will love this too!

So I walk till the computer, I'm now calling them, common hurry up guys, oh there are they.

"Yo Flash, how ya doing guys there?" I ask as Flash appears on the screen. "Guys!" he puts his hand on his mouth while screaming. "Cy's calling come here!" He waits but no one comes in. "GUYS! Move your lazy butts here!" I laugh; he is always funny when he's mad.

"So, why you're calling? Any problem?" He asks me. "No, not at all, it's just that today's Raven birthday so I was thinking if you guys can come to the party" I ask and suddenly I hear a girly voice saying "What party?" Oh I know that voice! It's Bee! I have totally forgot 'bout her! I hope I don't have any flour on my face.

"Raven's" Kid Flash answers. "Raven is having a party today? Really?" Jinx asks, "That's great, we all can go, right?"

"Of course, we want to animate her a little bit, you all know how much she hates this day, so our job is to prove her that We do love this day, got it?" I ask them and they all nod at the same time. And casually I see two boys smiling, and I know where these smiles come from.

"Aw, look who's happy because he will see his C-R-U-S-H" Bee says pointing her finger towards Aqualad. Everybody laughs but then Jinx says:

"You're kidding, right? Speedy is happier than Aqualad, just look at his face, he's smiling ear to ear" Jinx says with a chuckle. Both, Aqualad and Speedy are really blushing. I carefully watch as Speedy screams "That's not true! I don't have a crush on her!" Everybody laughs again.

"A crush on who?" I ask with a devilish smirk.

"On Raven!" He screams. Again. Haha this dude is so dumb, he just caught himself.

"Who mentioned Raven? Because I didn't" Jinx says while laughing. "YOU said it!" Speedy says blushing even harder. "No I didn't. Buuuut, that just proves that YOU were thinking about Raven haha!"

"You know what guys, I don't care about your stupid jokes, ok? I'm going to sleep." And with that he leaves the room.

"Hey Cy, can we bring some friends?" Kid Flash asks me.

"Hum, depends, who are you thinking of?" I ask curiously.

"Our dears of Justice League, Superboy, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle and Zatanna, it's ok?"

"Yea, more friends, the best is the party"

"So we will be there around..?" Bee asks me

"What about 8?"

"Sounds nice to me" Flash says, so we say our goodbyes and before the screen goes off, I suddenly scream:

"Guys wait! Come as civilians, 'kay? Not superheroes outfit tonight! Just normal friends."

They nod and now the screen turns black.

Whoa, this party will be Un-for-get-table…

**Raven's POV**

Okay that was a pretty awkward moment. But he actually looks so adorable while he blushes, hey wait a freaking minute. Why am I thinking this? Ugh, stupid emotions! I better leave before something goes even more awkward.

"You know Beast Boy, I haven't eaten something, and I am really hungry so…" I say while getting on my feet. He nodes and a sad expression slightly appears on his face. I turn and start walking towards the door and when I am finally at the door, I feel the urge to turn back and say him something.

"Thank you so much Beast Boy, for everything, I really don't know what I would do without you." I say, he stares at me for a moment and then he smiles and simply says

"Anytime Rae, anytime". I feel my mouth curving into a smile, and I let it. I turn again to the door and leave.

When I closed the door I hear something,

"I don't know what I would do without you too Rae". He said softly but enough loud for me to hear it.

Wow… For some reason I feel happy listening that, I mean like really happy, I feel like one of those 'Happy moments' of Starfire. But at the same time, I hate it, I hate how he makes me feel, all nervous and happy, my heart skips a beat every time he's near, my stomach seems to engulf itself and I want to smile at him like forever. Ugh, and I hate to think about it.

Because, I know that this just proves that I do have emotions, and I hate to admit it. Even though I now have emotions, well I always had them, I just couldn't show them; I don't like them. Why? Because, the most powerful emotion is love, and when you love somebody, you lose who you are in the process. It's so easy to love. Love is like the fastest feelings of all, of all the emotions; the love is the first one who ever shows up.

If I admit having feelings for Beast Boy, I would have to change, I would have to be more open to him or to everybody, I don't know, and change, I don't want to change, I really don't want to. Loving someone implies making almost a personality makeover. You have to do sacrifice every single second, without thinking it twice, you have to put the one you love's safe and happiness first. You stop being free.

I don't want that. I really don't.

I realized I was walking down the corridor until I almost hit my face with my door. Thank Azar I didn't, ahh I want to take a long bubbling shower.

**Beast Boy's POV**

Wow, that felt nice, talking with her like this, it is just good. But I better leave. I need to buy her something amazing. So I stand up and morph into an eagle and fly to the center of the city. I morph again into a human and start walking. I'm walking through the streets thinking what I can buy her. I have to buy her something incredible, nice, like something the double amount of amazingness she already has. What can I buy her? A dress? Definitely not. She hates dresses. I remember when we went to that charity ball and Starfire convinced her to wear that blue light dress. She actually looked good, but the color didn't match her skin, it was too pale, anyway, the next day I saw her "accidentally" putting it on the washer machine with red cloth. Yea, the dress was a mess after that, but Star didn't get mad at her because it was an "accident". Mm what about a book, nah, she has millions of those. Shoes? Any girl loves shoes, but Raven is not any girl, so not shoes. A teddy bear? She would kill me if I ever do that. A rose? Nah, to cheesy. I'm still walking when the sun reflects its light in something, its brilliant and it's in the other side of the street. I cross the street, and I see what is.

I enter the store; it looks like an old vanguard dark store. There's a young girls next to a woman in her thirties. When she saw me, she quickly got up from her chair and now asks me what I want. I ask her for the object I just saw from the window. She walks to the show case and takes it out. She hands me the small glass box. Inside lays a beautiful silver necklace with a silver raven. This raven has a small sapphire stone. Wow, this is really beautiful. I stare at the necklace for some moments, whoa, this simply reminds me of Raven, and it looks so delicate and beautiful this sapphire is the same color of her cape.

"Looks like you really like it…" The girl says. I look at her and nod with a smile.

"You want it?" The woman asks to me.

"Yes, how much it costs?" I ask. The woman looks at me, looks at her apparently daughter, and finally says. "one hundred and fifty dollars".

Oh my freaking gosh! 150?! My wallet is going to have a heart attack in this moment. I sigh and take my wallet out and give her the money.

The young girl stares at me in disbelief. Then the woman, smiles at me and speaks with a politely tone of voice. "You know boy, many other men had come here and asked for this same collar, they loved it and wanted to buy it for their girlfriends of wives, but anytime I said the price, they gave it back to me and left because their girls didn't worth it." Really? What an idiots, a girl deserves the best of all, even if it costs a million bucks. "This girl must mean a lot for you if you're determinate to buy it at this price". She then looks at me curiously. Like if she's expecting an answer.

"Hum, well, she is very important for me, she's like my best friend and she always helps me when I have any trouble…" I say shyly. I feel my cheeks slightly blushing.

"Aww…" The girl says and her mom just glares at her. Now my face is a little bit redder than before.

"Like I said before, the men left when I told them the price, this is not the real price. But I just wanted to know it their ladies were worth enough."

"So is cheaper?" I ask confuse.

"For you, just 75 dollars". she said giving me the rest of my money.

"What?! No, please, you are giving it to cheap, and you don't even know who I am!"

"You look like being a good boy; I know your girlfriend will love this". She says while she gives me a gift bag with the glass box and the necklace.

"Thank you so much ma'am, and yes, she will love it!" I feel so happy! This is the perfect gift for Raven! She will love me after this! I exit the store and morph into a falcon and take the bag with my claws and fly to the tower.

**So here ends the 2nd chapter, I'll post the next one the other week. Thanks forr watching adn review please! Bye! **

**-Tebni:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey buddies! Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it, and if you have any suggestions, don't doubt to tell me, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NOTHING but the plot.**

Starfire's POV

Yay! We are returning to the tower, Robin bought Raven some new electronic object that reproduces songs and videos and said that she is gonna fall in love with it. Robin took me to the new 'Rock&Roll' store. He told me that Raven may like some of this objects. I believe that is true. Robin is very similar to Raven, so, he may know some of her likes. I bought her a 'Nirvana' black sweater and some tennis shoes that are named 'Converse' that has the letters 'AC/DC' written in them. I do not understand what do they mean but Robin seemed to adore the store. He even bought a dark blue T-shirt of the _Fighters of the Foo_. (A/N: Foo Fighters) We are sure that friend Raven will be pleased with our presents.

When we returned to the tower, we saw an enormous cake made of the waffles that Cyborg prepares for us. He said that our friends of the east are going to come to the party of Raven. He also told us that today we should dress in our casual clothes and that I have to convince Raven to dress in casual too and that some friends of Justice League friends are coming too. This is going to be wonderful, I have seen Raven in her civilian clothes barely times. I know she is going to be overjoyed by this surprise.

It is almost noon, and I heard the boys ordering Thai food. I'm hungry but I must tell Raven about the surprise, we are going to have the 'girly time'! I fly until the door of Raven and I knock.

"Friend Raven, may I come in, please?" I ask politely. "Yes, Star, come in." She replies and I enter the room. "What happens?" She asks me, "Oh Friend, I have some great news for you, East Titans and some friends of the Justice League are coming to your birthday party". I am confused now; Raven is staring at me with an also confused and shocked expression. It appears that something is troubling her mind.

"Wait, what?" She asks confused.

"Many of our friends are coming tonight, aren't you happy, friend?"

"Uh, no, I mean, yes, uhhh…" She sights. Something is not fine.

"Why you guys did that without asking me?" She asks me seriously, but not mad.

"You don't like the surprise… Cyborg th-"

"Cyborg? Cyborg was the one who did this?" She stands from her bed and gets out of the room. She is now levitating until the kitchen. I now think that telling her this, wasn't a good idea after all…

Robin's POV

Well, we are already here in the tower, Starfire and I bought some cool gifts for Raven. But, Cy just told me that he invited every one of our friends, and that's great but for Raven it won't be that great. And that's not everything, he told them to come in casual cloth, and that we have to wear casual cloth too. I know Raven won't be pleased with this. And talking about her, here she comes.

"Cyborg, could you be so nice to explain me why is everybody coming tonight to a supposed party?" She is staring at Cy with a raised eyebrow and with her hands in her hips.

"Becaaauseee… It is a happy day, and you're turning 18 Raven! Not 15 or 16, 18! And we have to celebrate it in big! We all want you to have fun tonight, like if there's no tomorrow. Right, guys?" He stares at me and Star now. We slowly nod with slightly fear.

"Yea Raven, relax, don't you want a nice memory of this day? Imagine when you're, I don't know, uh, 70? Yea, 70, wouldn't you want to remember this day like the best of your life? Like your best birthday ever?" I ask her. She is thinking now, maybe she is going to agree!

She let a sight out before answering, "Okay guys, but please, don't do anything that'll make me vomit, nothing ridiculous, ok?"

"Okay" Cyborg answers. Then she leaves us again before returning to her room.

"Star, did you tell her about dressing casual too?" I ask her.

She stares at me and doesn't answer. "You should, I know she'll be happy to spend girl time with you." She now looks happy again. "You are right, Robin!" She then leaves the room, heading again to Raven's room.

*****Okay, that was a short chapter, I wasn't in a good mood, but I'll upload the next chap in a few days, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and thank you so much for reading! Good bye my dears!**

**PS: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :$**

**-Tebni:)**


	4. Author

**Hey People!**

I know, I haven't updated since a pretty long while, and I am so, so, so sorry. The thing is that I had the story, on a carpet, in a usb, now the freakin' usb is freaking missing! I am looking for it, but I don't find anywhere! So please I beg you for your forgiveness, if I don't find it for this weekend, I'll start over again with the new chaps. And you can send me your ideas, if you want something or some_one _to appear in the story, now is your moment, so hurry up and send me anything you wan

PD: CONGRATS to all the amazing** CATRACHOS** out there !(_Viva la sele! Nos vamos papa! xD_)out there! Yeah babe, we're going to Brazil! Can

Bye for now, night people!

**-Titi :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hellooo guys! I am so sorry about the long wait, but i finally found the usb, it was in my mom's jewerly box, i don't know what the hell it was doing there but i found it, besides im out of school so i guess i can upload faster... **

**Disclaimer: i dont own nothing :(**

**Raven's POV**

"Raven, can I enter your room once again? Please?" Ugh…

"Yes Star… You can…" I said in an obviously annoyed tone of voice. Starfire entered and she just started saying things about cloth. I do not understand, at all.

Couldn't these guys let me be _alone? _Sometimes I think that they fear I'm going to suicide or get like super depressed… I hate when they do this kind of stuff, ok, I had not an easy life, I know, we all know, but just because of that they don't have to go around like '_Oh Lord! Today's Raven's birthday! We have to do something super stupid, corny and extremely out of her comfy zone, so she doesn't jump from the roof!' _Well that's how I imagine it is. I'll think of that later, Star is waving her hand in front of my face and saying something about being gorgeous.

"Uh, sorry Star, I wasn't focused. Repeat everything again, please?"

"Oh, all right, I was saying that tonight, when our friends are here, we, uh, have to be wearing casual cloth…" She stared at me, shyly; I think she's nervous of my possible opinion. "Yeaaah…. No, Not in billion years Starfire"

"But Raven! You agreed to Cyborg's terms! You AGREED!" She flew around pointing her dangerous finger over my nose. Probably she is now in some kind of frustration, trying to convince me is not an easy job.

I sigh. "Look Star, I'm already agreeing to do this dumb party, I will barely stand being around so much people. Do you have an idea how annoying is to have like a thousand voices in your head, all at the same time? Do you?" I stared at her; she looked down and shook her head. "Well, just imagine this: me fighting with Beast Boy, screaming and arguing like never before, 'kay? Now add Robin arguing with Cyborg, now multiply this like ten times, that's what you get. A terrible noise beeping through your brain." I know this would make her think. She hates when the rest of us fight.

"I am sorry Raven… I didn't want to make you upset, we didn't think in the consequences of you powers…" She muttered with tears forming in her eyes. Great! Now I feel guilty.

"Ahh.. Ok Star, I'm sorry too. And I will be dressed in casual today, is that all right with you?" She raised her head and flew towards me just to give me those of her killing-hugs.

"Thank you so much! You will not retrieve it, I promise! Now let's go to my room" she said, taking me by the wrist and pulling me off my bed. "We have to find some cloth for you. I have a dress that you will adore." I raised an eyebrow and stopped her in her tracks. "Why? I have my own cloth Star," she stared at me, slightly confused I guess. Besides I won't use any dress, oh-uh, no freakin' way.

"So, why haven't I seen you before in them?"

"Nice question but you do have."

"No Raven, I-"

"Star, do remember, when I go out, by myself during weekends?" She nodded. "Well, have you seen me in my uniform? Or my leotard? Even my cape?" She started thinking and then, realization hit her.

"No… I realize I haven't… You only wear the civil clothes, when you go out alone… I never noticed it…"

"Yep, that's why they're called _civil _clothes, and I just wear them when I'm going through the streets as a _civilian_"

"Oh… I want to see them!" She ran to my closet, and she opened the doors and looked half gazed at my cloth. Everything is dark, many t-shirts, most of them black, blue, or any dark color, and a few white ones. A lot of sweaters, a dozen of Converse and some black blazers, that I have to use in some of those borings meeting of Super Heroes that Robin makes us go. Starfire moved some of the hanging shirts to the side, then watched the next cabinet, and finally speaks. "You don't have a single dress… Wow… This, uh, surprises me." She then stares to the million denim jeans and shorts I own. I see she is really surprised, like if she was staring at some boy's closet.

"Your cloth is almost the same as Robin. Lot of these tee-shirts with band's names on them, and a thousand sweaters with hoodies, except for the shorts. It's interesting…"

"Uh, thanks?" I guessed. Interesting to know that Robin wears the same cloth as me, but is obviously at some point. "I know, it's not a really feminine wardrobe,"

"Yes, but it is your, uh, '_style' _and it fits you, I suppose. What are you planning to wear tonight?" She asked me. "Maybe a t-shirt, jeans and sweater?" I suggest. Starfire is now staring at me like if I had just said I was going naked. She looks almost offended.

"Raven, it is your birthday. You cannot be dressed like if it was just another common day in your life."

"Why not? It IS another common day in MY life" She sighs. I guess I am a lost case. Not that I care anyways…

"Because it is a party, and you the humans say that during the parties you have to be dressed to be in public, in a nice way!"

"Starfire, you don't _have_ to, in Halloween parties, you dress like a monster, and besides, we are always in public wearing uniforms. Any difference?". I sat in my bed again and reach for a book. I know she is upset, her face is burning red.

She sighted, and finally reaches her famous composure, "Friend, I suppose you are right in that case, but I think you might want to impress either our friend Aqualad or Beast Boy…" Ok… I didn't know Starfire could be this stubborn. And who mentioned Aqualad or Beast Boy? Pfff, who cares about them anyway? "I think Raven, that you might like to look stunning for one of them, just saying." She looked at the floor with that really fake but convincing innocent look in her face.

"So, what if they see me? Is not that I really care…"

"Maybe you do, we all know Raven, that _you _have the 'crush' on one of them, nobody is sure on whom, but you surely do. And I know that when a girl has a crush on one boy, she will _Always_ want to look good to him"

She has a point. But, I mean who says I like Beast Boy or Aqualad, which is the stupidest thing I've heard from Starfire. Seriously.

'_She is right, just admit it, you're dying for him.' _One of my damn emotions said at the back of my head.

_Oh shut up, _I snap back.

"I'm that obvious?" I ask aloud, big mistake, I was asking myself. "More or less. It is not that you are obvious, Raven, is just that we all know you so well by now, that we can appreciate the difference of how you treat both Beast Boy and Aqualad." She says in a sweet tone of voice. I take a deep breath, is that true? I mean, I never thought I treat them different, and I am sure I don't.

"Um, so, um, you actually like one of them?"

"I… I guess I do" I can see her brain working. She's about to squeal but I shut her. "Don't scream, please, it's no big deal"

"It is a big deal! Who is friend? Who you like?"

"I'm, ah, not sure yet… But let's forget about it okay? Let's see what I have to wear or whatever" I say.

**Beast Boy's POV**

I landed in the roof, now I'm going downstairs. I see the Cy and Robin talking about a mess tonight. Cyborg is wearing an apron covered in flour, he looks like a huge foil teddy bear anytime he uses that old apron. Robin is drinking a soda.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" I ask them, they stare at me like if I just fall from the sky, then they continue talking, ignoring me, and after five minutes I ask them again what are they talking about. Finally Robs answers me.

"Not too much. Oh but get ready for this, we're going to have a party tonight! Amazing huh?" Okay… I don't get it.

"Wait what?"

"Yep, BB you heard it, we're havin' a party tonight. More specific, Raven's party." Cyborg say, grinning…

"I still don't get it… You're talking about Raven, Rae? The same purple girl, our teammate, the one with the black powers, whose birthday's today? That Raven?" They laugh, like this is some funny joke. There is no way that Raven just accepted having a party in her honor, right?

"Yep, that same Raven, but we're not done yet, guess who's coming?" Robin says while drinking his soda. I bet is not Selena Gomez the one who's coming. I answer with a shrug.

"TITAN EAST BABE!" Cyborg screams like if this is the best thing in the world. Really? They invited _those_ guys? I mean, sure, they are friends and all that BS but, I dunno, the last time we had a _Titan_ day, it didn't come out so well. The girls spent the afternoon together, and Jinx and Rae apparently became like sisters. But we, the dudes, spent the day joking about y'know guy stuff, and at one point we did like a kind of race between them and us. So the thing got a lil' out of control and we ended up arguing and fighting about who was better in what and who could do this thing better than that, etc, but the worst argument was between me and the stupid aquarium boy, the silliest and cockiest dude in the world. Aqualad. He treats me like I am 10 years old; I'm seventeen for God's sake! Just one year younger than him! Seriously, that guy needs like someone who kicks his sorry butt to the Caribbean; he thinks he's like the best at everything, that he can do everything by himself.

"Why?" I ask Cyborg, obviously not happy about the idea. They exchange glances and Robin asks: "You're not happy about it?"

"Oh I am, don't you see it? I'm screaming and jumping around because I_ sooo _love those guys!" I roll my eyes and go to the fridge looking for some water.

"Dude, relax, you still are mad because of the last time? Beast Boy that was like 2 months ago!" Robins says pointing 2 fingers at me.

"So what? I don't care if it was like 10 years ago, I don't like Mr. I'm-better-than-you here. End of story" I say taking my glass of water.

"Aw, common BB, you know that Aqualad didn't mean to offend you, he is just a competitive"

"Competitive my ass..." I mumbled. Robin just chuckled.

I am sure Aqualad is going to ruin this night. For me at least, but nobody cares about that. The worst thing is that he likes Raven, too. So I'm pretty sure, he's gonna try a move on Rae today, and there is no freaking way I am letting this maritime weirdo steals Raven from me.

**So what do you think guys? Yep, im putting Aqualad like a cocky stupid dude, since BB's point of view obviously, but i don't know what im going to do with speedy, maybe i'll kill him or something.**

**And sorry about the latelyness of this chap again. But you know what would make me upload faster? REVIEWS people! common it'll take just a minute.**

**Take care, **

**-Titi^-^**


End file.
